


Persephone

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even before Johanna Reyes’ daughter was born, her life was already being decided.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Changes to the Divergent world: 
> 
> * Faction dependents choose at 18/19  
> * Four and Eric's initiation class are all 22/23  
> * Jeanine tried in the past to overthrow Abnegation but failed, she is now in prison  
> * Divergents are no longer actively hunted, however stronger ones ar3 considered dangerous.

**16 years ago**

“Max.” 

“Johanna.” 

“I need to tell you something.” 

“Spill.” 

“I’m pregnant.”

“No shit. So that’s why you’ve been hiding out at Amity. You know what Father put in his will. Your first-born child has to choose Dauntless. How far along are you?” 

“8 months. It’s a girl.”

“Well, you know the rules. We can talk more when she’s born. I’ll visit Amity when she’s born. Have your secretary call me.” 

“I look forward to your visit.”

_Beep._

* * *

**One month later**

Max entered the hospital room, the corners of his mouth turning up as he saw his niece for the first time in his sister’s arms. Johanna looked up with an exhausted smile. 

“Max. She’s called Persephone. Do you want to hold her?” She held out the tiny child. Max tentatively took the child into his arms, his eyes twinkling as he gazed into the large brown eyes so similar to his own. Suddenly she started fussing and he gently handed the child back to her mother. 

“Persephone is the perfect name,” Max said, “the goddess of Spring and wife of the god of the Underworld in Ancient Greek mythology. You couldn’t have chosen better.” Johanna smiled delicately. “She’s going to have to choose Dauntless when she’s older. And as Father’s will dictates, she’s going to have to marry the male leader closest to her age after her initiation.”

“I don’t like this arrangement Max, she should have her own choice.” 

“Since when have you not followed Father’s instructions. This is for her own good.” 


	2. The Aptitude Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of the story from Persephone's POV. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (btw Persephone is called Sephy by Johanna and Max)

_Skipping into the stables, I hummed the new song we had learnt at school. It was eerily quiet so I stopped and looked around. "Hello? Daddy? Mummy? Where are you? Oh! I get it, we're playing hide and seek! Ready or not, here I come!" I ran upstairs towards Mummy's office. There was a funny smell in the air, musty and heavy. Tiptoeing towards the door I noticed a pool of red liquid spreading out from under it. "Mummy? I'm scared. Where are you?" I pushed open the door gently. What lay before me was a scene straight out of a horror movie. I screamed. Blood splattered everything, the walls, windows, floor and everyone inside. Where there would normally be two chairs in front the desk were ten chairs in a row with the leading councilmen and women in Amity. Worst of all, Daddy sat slumped in the middle a gunshot wound in his forehead, an expression of pure terror and pain plastered on his face. I heard the tell-tale thumps of people ascending the stairs. The blood made me dizzy and I collapsed into darkness._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I shook off the feeling of impending doom and got out of bed. After brushing my teeth I changed into my clothes for the day. Looking in the mirror, I assessed my appearance, red sundress, yellow jacket and brown boots, my long brown hair loose on my back. I walked downstairs, careful not to disturb the horses in the stables downstairs. On the way down, I saw my mother in her office, signing some papers even though it was only 7:00. I slipped through the door and into the office. Mother looked up, a weary smile gracing her face. "Oh good morning Sephy."

"Good morning Mother. You shouldn't be working this early in the morning. I hope it's nothing too serious." She sighed,"It actually has something to do with you, sit down sweetie." I sank into the soft armchair next to the desk. 

"I just got a call from your Uncle Max. I have to tell you something that will impact what faction you will be choosing tomorrow." She laughed at the confused expression on my face. "Sephy honey, you're not in trouble. It's just that you're going to have to choose Dauntless tomorrow at your Choosing Ceremony."

I gasped in shock and horror, my whole life I had been in Amity, the peaceful faction and I was in now way mentally or physically prepared to survive Dauntless initiation.

"Why? I mean, can't I stay here in Amity with you?"

"Sephy, I was a transfer from Dauntless. I left behind my family and friends when I choose Amity. It was the best decision I have made in my life. However my parents, your grandparents, wrote me into their wills when I left. It was a way of making sure that the family bloodline continued. The will dictates that my first born child has to choose Dauntless, and you are my first child. Max has promised me that you will have a safe initiation, he's head leader over there and he will make sure you pass. He has decided that to keep you safe you will marry the youngest Dauntless leader Eric. He’s a good man, he'll keep you safe during your initiation and you will marry him a year after initiation so you can get settled in first. I don't like this plan anymore than you do, but I have respected my parents' wishes for my whole life, I can't go against them now. I’ve taught you everything you need to pass invitation. Everything I have ever taught you has lead up to this moment. You're going to be an amazing Dauntless. Anyways, you're going to be late if you don’t catch the school bus. See you later Sephy!” 

I walked to the school bus, numb with the shock at my mother’s blunt dismissal. The day seemed to drag by but before I knew it, my name was being called by an Abnegation volunteer for my aptitude test. 

”Persephone Reyes and Indigo Buckley.” 

I slowly got up, walking towards the Abnegation woman. As I was ushered to an open door, I glanced at Indigo. She smiled at me, but the slight tremor of her hands betrayed her nervousness. I stepped into the room, seeing a Dauntless volunteer standing next to a computer. She glanced at me as I walked in. 

”Persephone Reyes?” I nodded “Take a seat,” she gestured towards the metal chair in the middle of the room. “I’m Tori and I’ll be administering your aptitude tat today.” She handed me a small glass filled with a clear blue liquid. “Drink this, your test will start five seconds after you swallow.” 

* * *

I sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Tori glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face me. "What did I get?" I asked, "Am I Amity?" Tori shook her head. "Dauntless?"

"The Aptitude test failed to work on you. None of the factions were ruled out. You are what our society calls Divergent." I opened my mouth to say something but Tori cut me off. "You can say nothing of this to anyone. The fact that none of the factions were eliminated makes you an anomaly, and that is exactly what the leaders have been looking for in a while. You will be killed if this information is in the wrong hands. I'm sending you home early. For anyone that asks, you became sick from the serum. Go out the back door." She pointed towards the emergency exit and turned her back to me. 

"Wait, Tori?"

"Yes?"

"If I chose Dauntless where can I find you?" 

"I work in the tattoo parlour. Ask for me and someone can bring you to my workstation." 

"Thank you." I turned back around and started the long walk back home. 


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

As I woke up, I noticed a black car with the Dauntless symbol emblazoned on the side parked outside the front door. Getting up, I heard the murmuring of voices coming from mother's office. I got changed into the outfit laid out for me. Mother had taken into consideration the active lifestyle of Dauntless and had given me flowy dark red trousers and a yellow jumper instead of my normal dresses. Next to my door lay a pair of comfortable brown boots. I styled my hair into a braid crown before walking downstairs. 

Peeking through the slight gap in the office door, I could only see the back of a Dauntless, probably a leader from the neck tattoos. The floorboard I was standing on creaked and I sighed. The door was thrown open and I was greeted with the slightly irritated face of my Uncle Max. At the sight of my face, his entire expression changed, he smiled broadly and visibly relaxed. 

"Uncle Max!" He gave me a crushing hug. "Can’t breath,” I gasped.

He let go. “Sephy. You shouldn't be trying to eavesdrop but anyway come in, we have a few things to discuss before your choosing ceremony later. Sephy sit down, we need to talk to you. I assume your mother has told you about our arrangement. You will be choosing Dauntless later and as our parents' will dictates, you will marry the youngest leader to continue the Hamilton bloodline. You will be marrying Eric a year after your initiation and he will give you your ring later. He will meet you on the roof later, here's a picture of him." 

Max pulled out a photo of the dauntless leader Eric, he was incredibly handsome, with cropped blonde hair and cold grey eyes. I felt almost a flutter in my stomach, just from a picture of him. I wondered what he would be like in person. 

"Anyways, I have to go get ready for the ceremony so see you later!" 

He hugged me and walked out calmly out the doorway. I walked out of the room in a daze, almost falling down the stairs. 

Before I knew it, I was sitting down in the auditorium, surrounded by fellow Amity dependents. Mother was sitting on the stage with the rest of the leaders. Being at the near the end of the alphabet meant I had to wait for a while. Too soon my name was being called. 

“Persephone Reyes.”

Picking up the knife, I cut my palm open, wincing at the slight pain. I looked at Uncle Max and Mother. They both smiled as I held my hand over the burning coals. 

“Dauntless.” 

There was a slight pause, then the Dauntless started whooping, clapping and yelling at each other. Polite applause came from the other factions. The leaders on the platform all looked slightly amused at the Dauntless’ reaction. I looked back at my friends, sitting at the front of the Amity sector. They all looked completely speechless at this turn of events. I headed over to sit by Dauntless, my new faction. 

* * *

As the ceremony ended, the Dauntless leapt out of their seats, running out of the auditorium. Luckily for me I could keep up, due to all the running around when I was in Amity. Mother was right, she had prepared me for Dauntless life. Suddenly I saw everyone climbing up to the train tracks. Of course, we had to catch the train and here was the only way on. The train horn blared and the doors all opened. The Dauntless leapt on with practiced ease, whilst the transfers were not so lucky. However I’d seen my Uncle Max jump on and off the train countless times so I had no trouble getting on. Pulling myself on, I collided with a tall Dauntless boy. 

“Oh, sorry!” 

He smiled at me, “No worries. My name’s Uriah, but you can call me Uri. What’s your name?” 

“Persephone Reyes.” 

His eyes widened, “No shit. You’re Johanna’s kid and Max’s niece.” I nodded. 

“Yep I am she.” 

“Max told us about you. He says we all have to protect you with our life or else we’re ending up in the Chasm.” I laughed at that, Uncle Max had always been a tad too overprotective. 

A girl with cropped dark hair shoved her way past me to stand next to Uriah. She sneered at me, “Who’s the hippie Uri?” 

I glared at her as Uriah punched her shoulder. “Lynn be nice, this is Persephone, Max’s niece. Remember he talked to us yesterday about her.”

She sighed, “Who actually listens to his lectures?”

“I do Lynn.” I jumped a little as I saw a small pretty blonde standing next to me. She smiled and stuck out her hand. 

“My name’s Marlene. I’m friends with these two idiots,” she grinned fondly at the slightly insulted looking Uriah and Lynn. 

Shaking her hand I said, “My name’s Persephone.” 

Marlene laughed, “Max’s niece.” 

Suddenly I saw some Dauntless jumping out of the train onto a roof. 

“Um guys?” I asked, “Are we meant to be jumping onto the roof?” 

Lynn answered “Well duh. One of the entrances is there. Anyways I’m going,” and she jumped off the train as if it were nothing. I felt my hands go a little clammy at thought of almost certain death if I missed the fall. 

As if sensing my discomfort, Uriah said “We can go together. On three two one JUMP!” 

Flying through the air I jumped out of the train carriage and landed on gravel. I had surprisingly made it even though I had no prior experience beforehand. I guess watching Uncle Max do it helped me. 


	4. Meeting Eric

As I stood up, brushing gravel off my clothes, I noticed everyone was walking towards two men standing on a ledge, one with dirty blonde hair and the other with brown. The blond one appeared to be a leader, judging by the neck tattoos. Nudging Uri I asked,

“Who are those two?” 

He grinned, “The brown haired one’s Four,” I opened my mouth to say something but Uri cut me off. “As in the number. Duh. And the other one’s Eric. He’s literally the scariest person on the planet. They’re going to be training us along with Lauren and my older brother Zeke.” 

We walked towards the group, my clothes in stark contrast with the dark blues and blacks around me. I looked at Eric, trying to think of him as my future husband when he caught my eye. He murmured something to Four and then jumped off the ledge, walking towards me. The crowd parted as he stopped in front of me. Uri looked so confused but I smiled at him to try and tell him I wasn’t going to die at the hands of Eric. 

“Amity. Come with me.” He held my arm in a vice-like grip as he marched me over to the side of the building. He released me and said, “Persephone Reyes right?” I nodded. “As I’m sure you know we are to marry sometime next year. Max has asked me to give something.” He handed me a small black velvet ring box. I stared at it. “Open it. I don’t have all day Princess.” I looked up and glared at him. 

“Don’t call me Princess. Call me by my actual name.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Fine Princess.” I glared at him. “Just open the damn box.” 

Opening it, I saw a beautiful engagement ring. It was a thin gold band with a dark red gem embedded in it. It was small enough that it was not too extravagant but large enough to be able to see the gem sparkling when it moved. Eric took out the ring and slipped it on my ring finger. 

“Max helped me choose it. He said dark red is your favourite colour.” I nodded, speechless at the surprisingly sweet gesture. 

“Thank you, it’s beautiful. And Uncle Max was right, I love the colour dark red.” I kissed his cheek and walked back to the others. An Abnegation girl stood on the ledge. 

Four called, “Today initiate” in a perfect imitation of Eric’s voice making the Dauntless-born laugh. 

Uri elbowed me as I stood next to him again. "What was that between you and Mr Grumpy-face?" 

"Oh, you mean Eric?" He glared at me. "Fine. I have an arrangement with Uncle Max which involves Eric."

"And an engagement ring _and_ a kiss to his cheek?" This time I glared, but I was spared further interrogation when cheers from below were heard. "Although that _is_ quite a nice ring." 

We all eventually ended up in a rough line as we waited to jump. When it was my turn, Eric graciously helped me up onto the ledge. I heard a Candor mutter under his breath, “Let’s see how long the hippie lasts.”

Just as I jumped, I heard an a piercing scream coming from above and the crunch of bones breaking. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dear all,

It’s been a long time since I have updated on this account, by my estimate around a few months. I have made the decision to close this account down and orphan this work as I have found that I have no real motivation to continue writing. I am also taking important exams this year, and I would like to focus on my academic work. I’m so sorry for anyone who wanted and expected more of my writing.

With love,

Imogen


End file.
